Naruto next Gen: Scattered Leaves
by Hideninsight
Summary: Naruto's grand daughter and her lazy and unmotivated friends as they try to save the leaf village in the present but how will they manage that 54 years in the past.
1. School Daze

Naruto next Gen: Scattered Leaves

A girl with short blond hair barely reaching past her ears, and extremely pail blue eyes was running down the main street of the leaf village. She had a look of complete worry on her face, the only thing running through her mind was 'Not again, Not again, Not again'. It was her third absence that month. She was late this morning due to her tattered lucky orange jacket she received from her grandfather accidentally being misplaced. She always wore it zipped up with both sleeves rolled up to her elbows, along with slightly short khaki pants that barely made it past her lower calf. She was within the sight of the school building, when she tripped over her unfastened sandal. As she fell she hit her head on a rock, the last thought before she slipped into darkness was 'Not again'.

Her eyes slowly opened to see two guys around her age staring at her. One had A long sleeve green shirt under a black vest, he also had black shorts and a kunai holster full of playing cards.

The other had a pure white samurai hat along with a white jacket that collar went just under his nose, he had white pants and boots. "Good morning sleeping beauty." The one with the black vest said with obvious sarcasms in voice as he slipped out a pair of sun glasses and put them on.

"Were going to be late again." the one in white mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The girl asked.

"You looked so peaceful, we didn't want to bother you" The guy in the black vest answered.

"Damn it Suki you could have at least dragged me to class." She yelled.

" Ya two guys dragging a unconscious girl down the street,… ya that doesn't look suspicious at all." Sekki replied while sliding his hand through his slick back black hair.

"What's your excuse Hakachi?" She asked turning to the other boy

"We didn't want to have detention all by ourselves again" He stated dryly.

"You guys are so mean." she said sounding on the verge of tears."

"Hey you should thank use we watch your body and made sure nothing more embarrassing happened to it." Suki said lowering his chin into his chest until she could see his green eyes just over the lens of his sun glasses. At that moment she took a quick look around and relies she was laying on her belly in the middle of the street. "Oh my god." she said as she ran to the side of the road hiding behind a cart full of hay, she ran so fast she slightly scared the ox who was hooked up to the cart. Hakachi and Suki casually walked after her with plain faces. They both found her quivering of embarrassment her ears turning rose red. Hakachi who was a head taller than Suki showed no emotional response on his face but nudge Suki forward to signal him to apologize. Suki looked over his shoulder up a Hakachi who just stared at him. Suki sluggishly walked over towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Were sorry Baketsu were just two idiots especially Hakachi, but we didn't mean to hurt your feeling we just wanted to have some fun." Suki tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Well you two do what ever I want you to for compensation?" she asked trying to hold back her tiers.

"Hell no ." Suki said with out a second thought. Hakachi in response kick Suki in the back . " I mean of course will do you a favor." Suki said trying not to let his new found pain show up on his face.

"really." Baketsu said sounding like a little kid.

"sure" Suki found him self strangely annoyed

"Okay you guys have to promise me that over summer you guys are going to train with me until we finally graduate."

"What? I didn't agree to tha-" He received another foot to his back.

*Sigh* "Fine, fine" He said wearily, as They continued on there way to the academy.

Their sensei was of fifty or sixty years old he wore a green jump suit and had black bowl cut hair. "Late on the last day of school, well what's your excuse?" both Suki and Hakachi pointed at Baketsu, who in the sudden unexpected accusation of her friends, and the entirety of the class looking upon her, she began to cry. She then continued to leap forward and grabbed her sensei as she continued to cry. Their sensei looked at the two boys who just looked back, both used to their teacher being angry, and Baketsu crying.

"Oh god, why did they even come to graduation its not like their fucking graduating!"

A female voice shouted from the front row. She had short messy green hair and green eyes. She wore a sky blue short sleeve hoodie and same color shorts both with white trim. "Well you can't expect them to know what's going on in class when their asleep all the time." a girl in the same row said. She had green long hair and green eyes. She wore a pink frilly dress under a brown coat.

"Suki is the only one who sleeps in class." Hakachi responded still looking at Baketsu.

"Come on they are our elders we should show them some respect." A third voice chimed in, He was sitting in between the two girls. "Fusho Shita, Mizu, Chikyu, shut up, one more word out of you and I'll make you stay after class with these losers" There sensei yelled. " Yes Rock Lee sensei" They all said. "That's it your all staying after class!" He yelled. "That's not fair" They yelled. "My word is final!" he yelled. He turns back to the group standing, "Now go take your seats." They pulled Baketsu off Rock Lee and walked to there seats.

"This is all your fucking fault." The twins yelled, "Get your asses up and help us!" They yelled while turning to the group, who at the moment were still in there seats.

"You guys could at least help." Fusho Shita said while leaning on a broom.

"Why do you need our help, you're the almighty ninja, were just a couple of academy students, we'll probably just get in your way." Baketsu said sarcastically.

"Wow your not shy at all when around people you know are you?" said Mizu the long haired twin said. "Ya she's just a bitch." Chikyu said while laughing the short haired twin.

"You two are really annoying" Hakachi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh it talks, I thought he was just for decoration. " Chikyu said in a condescending voice.

"He is just for decoration" Suki said with his head still down on the desk.

Before a fight could break out they all heard a loud screech noise come from another room. "What was that?" asked Mizu

"Sounds like some ones moving a desk" Hakachi responded

"How the fuck do you know that." Chikyu asked

"When you been here as long as us you remember the sound of a moving desk." Suki said.

"We should go check it out." said Chikyu said.

"You go check it out you're the ninja, are you going to put us civilians in danger?" Said Baketsu.

"Fine you stay here clean up the class room you failures, well do the ninja work. Said Mizu, as here and her sister dragged Fusho shita out the door.


	2. The Scream

Naruto next Gen: scattered leaves

Chapter Two: The Scream

"Another year of failure, I don't know how much more I can take, the humiliation, the shame of it all, I don't know what I should do." Baketsu said will sweeping, her back turned to Suki and Hakachi.

Suki and Hakachi looked at each other, then Suki spoke. " Baketsu you're the strongest person I know, the only thing you have to work on are your social skills, and I know you can pass next year. Hell this year you weren't to shy to move. Next year we all well pass the test I just know it." Hakachi was a little surprised at Suki because he was for five minutes able not to sound like a lazy, self centered, fall mouthed jerk.

Baketsu was also surprised, but even more so filled with a confidence only a close friends could give. " Next year, its finally going to be our year." She said with a clench fist by her face. All three looked at each other with a smile of confidence, feeling a great gratitude for being in a place they belong felt they belonged. Then they herd a scream from Chikyu of urgency "MIZU!"

30 minutes before scream

"I swear those three guys really piss me off." Chikyu said with her arms crossed, looking at her reflection in the hallway windows, as they walked to investigate the sound of the moving desk. She sighed as she looked at her short hair, honestly she liked her hair better when it was long, but constantly getting mistaken for her twin sister was going to drive her insane, so she cut her hair. Currently Chikyu and Mizu were in a heated battle trying to win Fusho Shita's heart, mainly cause of his looks and grades. He was tall with a extremely handsome face. He had brown hair short hair and pink eyes. He was covered from the neck down in medical bandages, because he had always had a weak body sense birth. He wore a open long sleeve brown jacket with blue shorts, He cared around a wooden long bow. Fusho shita did not know that the sisters were on bad ground because of him. "So were on the same team, how lucky are we that us friends are on the same team huh." Fusho shita said trying to keep the topic of Baketsu, Suki and Hakachi. Neither of the twins had a chance to respond to the comment because they had discovered the person who was moving desks around. He was 5'6 and had a purple turban covering his face. The man noticed the trio of gennin immediately. "The hell? This school is supposed to be deserted right now, what are you brats doing here." The masked man said in a gravely voice. Fusho spied the mans headband then replied. "The better question is why a sound nin is moving around desks in the middle of the night, In Konoha no less" No one moved as the three gennin glared at the strange nin.

"Shit" The man muttered under his breath. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill any kids."

Fusho quickly surveyed the situation, This man was a jounin easy, probably the advance of an invasion force, setting up a reverse summoning jutsu. They stood no chance but weren't about to let him finish the array he was painting on the ground. The three gennin looked at each other and nodded in unison, this guy was going down, HARD. The twins blurred out of sight while Fusho already had an arrow taught in the string. The twins appeared on his left and right and grabbed his arms. The jounins eyes widened as Fusho smirked. "Kill shot" he murmured and let the arrow fly. Before the arrow even got a chance to touch the masked man it veered up and slammed into the sealing.

"heh heh heh, Do you children not know who I am?" The sound nin said. His creepy voice sent shivers up there spine. "Then allow me to inform you, just who the FUCK, YOUR DEALING WITH!" He roared as he easily raised his arms with the twins still attached and slammed them together, causing the girls heads to collided together making a sharp 'crack'. The girls gave a shrill cry and collapsed onto one another.

"I am the master of mystery, the deliver of death, I am the great seal master of the hidden sound village." The nin said as he pushed the two groaning sisters across the wooden floor with his foot.

"Chikyu, Mizu, get up." Fusho said in a harsh whisper. They only ground louder. Fusho cursed his luck, 'Damn it' He thought as he raised his bow and pulled another arrow taught against the string.

"ha ha ha, The same trick twice? this time the arrow won't just go into the sealing." The nin laughed out. Fusho let the arrow fly but as soon as he had he wished he could pull it back.

Chikyu POV

Why did her head hurt so much so thought groggily as she tried to remember what happened. It all came flooding back to her. 'The sound nin! They were in a fight!' She screamed in her head She opened here eyes and saw only the floor, she drug herself to sitting position and waited to the room came into focus. She wish she hadn't. Oh god she wish she had stayed on the ground. The acidic taste of bile rose in here throat. He vision became even more bleared as tears run down here cheeks Faintly she recognized here voice screaming out her sisters name. There before here was here sister suspended in mid air, the glow of the moon coming in through the window was shining of the blood dripping from here chest. The faint light glistened off the shaft of the arrow that was sticking from her chest. From Mizus chest.

A/N: So ya sorry about the long ass time between updates Lots of stuff happened, I moved from California to Oklahoma so my friend who I was making this with and I haven't really talked since the move. But I'll try to keep the story going originally it was to update every Wednesday and I'll try to keep that up from now on, No promises. Still trying to figure out exactly how I want this to go but I got the base Idea.

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	3. His Tricks

Naruto Next Gen: Scattered Leaves

Chapter 3: His Tricks

Baketsu, Suki, and Hakachi all looked at one another then ran for they door. That scream had come from two classrooms over. The trio of friends went tearing down the hallway, towards the sound of the scream.

"Mizu, Chikyu, Fusho!" Baketsu screamed as they rounded the corner a slammed through the door.

She froze as she looked at the scene before her. Baketsu was faintly aware that her friends had slammed into her back.

There standing in the moonlight was Mizu with one of Fusho's arrows through her.

The three acted immediately, looking less like three separate Ninjas, But more like three people with one mind.

Hakachi darted towards Mizu while Suki and Baketsu engaged the enemy nin.

"More brats interfering where they don't belonged." said the sound nin as he charged towards the new intruders.

" Wait you idiots he's to strong for…" Fusho began but was quickly cut off as Baketsu landed 3 solid strikes to the enemy's torso, while Hakachi snagged Mizu and pulled her away from the enemy.

Fusho stared at the her like she'd grow an extra head. "How..?" He began but was cut off once again by Hakachi shoving Mizu into his arms.

"Take her" he said in his usual monotone voice then swiveled around to face the enemy.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The Sound ninja roared as he delivered a vicious back hand to Baketsu.

"You just fucked up." Suki said as he caught Baketsu and glared at the enemy.

The nin shrugged of the pathetic KI hitting him and chuckled. "What are you going to do, I already took out one little bitch, you think you can stop me?"

"Actually I know I can, but I won't have to lift a finger." Suki shrugged.

"Oh and how do you figure that?" The ninja said.

"Cause he's going to" Suki said nodding his head in the direction of his Aburame teammate.

Hakachi's POV

Vary rarely does Hakachi Aburame get angry, or show any emotion for that matter. He didn't show any emotion when all the bugs in his body died absorbing a viral chakra from his body. He didn't show emotion when he was removed from the head of the clan for the same reason, or when he was kicked out of the clan home for fear it would spread to others of his clan.

But there were rare moments when his emotions would slip through, and on these instances, you could meet the Hakachi his friends see, not the facéd he put up for everyone else to see.

Back To Normal POV

The nin laughed as he looked at the boy in all white. "What you think you can take me, cause you can't." the man said.

"I'm not one to mince words, So I'll just prove to you I can win." Hakachi's monotone voice barley above a whisper and laced with spite.

"Prove it" Enemy said as his hands flashed through hand seals.

"Fire style, grand fire ball jutsu." The nin shouted and released the chakra enhanced air in his lungs. The fire Consumed half the classroom.

"You idiot's You she what happens when you get in the way of real ninjas? He took out me and my sister without breaking a sweat. Did you think you could beat him?" Chikyu sniffled out as she turned to Suki, her voice harsh from screaming.

Suki had a smile on his face as and turned to Chikyu and Fusho who was beside her tending Mizus wounds.

"The fight isn't over." Suki said his smile getting only wider as he shuffled his cards. "In fact you could say he only added fire to the flames."

Everyone turned back to the inferno that was dissipating. There in the middle of what was once a ball of fire was Hakachi.

At least they thought it was him, but he looked so different, his signature hat was no where to be seen, but his once straight white hair had almost embodied the flames that once consumed him, It was standing straight up and moving as if it was fire itself. His white coat was singed and he had a vicious smirk plastered on his face.

"You see, as you guys know the bugs in Hakachi were killed by a poisons chakra." Suki said still shuffling his cards.

"what you don't know is that chakra was demonic, the man was from a rival bug clan who wanted to kill the most promising heir of the Aburame clan. He had sealed a powerful demon chakra in a sealing scroll and forced it into Hakachi. He ran off thinking the deed was done. But the bugs in his body absorbed all the chakra into them selves but died in the process. He was brought back to the Aburame compound and recovered almost immediately, but no bugs would with him, all the bugs called him graveyard. That's when his clan Renamed him Hakachi" Suki sighed "But the demon chakra had some…adverse, affects." He finished turning back to one of his two best friends.

Everyone looked back to the Aburame. He was still grinning wickedly.

"You think that a little fire could hurt me?" He said, his voice no longer monotone, but fierce and defiant, like fire itself. Flames began swirling behind him and started taking shape.

"The Hell are you" the enemy nin said while taking a step back.

"I am the fire that burns within the soul of all the courageous. The flame that wipes the wicked from this world, I am Hakachi of the flame." He said his smirk growing wider from a wicked smirk, to a face splitting grin.

"You're just a stupid kid in way over his head." The sound nin said while calming himself.

"I don't know how you lived, but miracles only happen once." The nin said pulling a kunai from his holster and charging the four time academy student. Before he even got two steps he was flung over the Konoha nin and slammed into the adjacent classroom wall.

"Well then, I must be fucking touched by god, cause that took no effort at…" Before he could finish his sentence a kunai was slammed into his chest. Hakachi gaped at the Handle sticking from him and coughed up blood.

"Hakachi no, no way."

"What you think just cause you're friend had some bloodline he could even begin to match a jounin, we are the elite of the ninja world. Even If you could multiply your strength a thousand fold you would still be no where near a jounin who has been in the field for years." The Enemy nin smirked as he appeared behind Hakachi and kicked him toward his friends.

"Fuckin…son of a…bitch" Hakachi forced out between clenched teeth and gasps for breath.

He began to reach for the handle but was stopped by Baketsu. She had blood on her lip where it had been split by the nins strike.

"You idiot, don't pull it out it's the only thing stopping blood flow." She whispered. Her eyes were hard but traces of wetness could be seen.

Mizu propped her self up in Fusho's arms. "W-we…h-have to…work…together…i-if we…are to…h-have a chance…at…b-beating this…guy." She groaned out between pain and gasps for breath.

"She's right you know." The sound ninja said while smirking.

"shut…the fuck up…asshole." Hakachi gasped out.

"Mizus right, we need to work together to get out of this." Fusho said while turning towards the trio of four time academy dropouts.

"You guys are may be older, but we're the ninjas here so follow our lead, and maybe…we'll live to see the village go to hell." Fusho said.

Mystery POV

"That dumb ass he was supposed to get the summoning jutsu up already. What ever we'll just have to go to plan B. Shitanomono gather the troops we attack the gates I five minutes." The mystery ninja said as he raised his head reveling his sand village head band. "The village hidden among the leaves will pay for there foolish decisions." He said with a grim scowl on his face.

A/N: Jesus Christ I can't believe I burned through two chapters In two days, DON"T EXPECT THIS TO BE A NORMAL THING! But really I've felt like just writing for a while. So there may be daily updates for a little bit.


	4. Invasion Begins

Naruto Next Gen: Scattered Leaves

Chapter 3:The Invasion Begins

The six young students were all standing. Facing down the jounin, all of them had taken there respective fighting stances, and were ready to give up there lives to protect the village they called home. The enemy ninja took no stance and had his arms crossed with his back to the window.

He looked at the kids then spoke. "I like a challenge, so I'll give you guys a chance to come up with a plan."

"Fuck…You" Fire Hakachi growled at him and charged.

"You idiot…" Before Mizu could finish that sentence F Hakachi had been slammed into the wall behind them.

"Damn It" Fusho said.

"You stupid kids still don't get it do you? Allow me to show you something" The sound nin said.

He removed the face mask and began to pull off his shirt.

"Fuckin perv, we don't wanna see." Mizu's words stopped dead in her throat at what she saw.

The enemy nins face and whole torso was covered in some kind of seal array. The ninja just smirked at there shocked faces.

"This is why I will win this fight." He said gesturing to his body.

"This seal is one of my own design, It's how I gained the title seal master of the hidden sound. It allows me to control and alter time within twelve foot radius of my body. It's how I kicked that arrow into the sealing without you seeing me move. It's the ultimate Jutsu, You brats should feel lucky I'm even reveling this to you, the only people outside the sound village who have seen this. Are dead." He whispered the last words.

"Now that I'm fighting serious, you poor excuse for ninjas wont even be able to touch me."

Fusho's POV

They were fucked, totally fucked. This guy could win any close range combat which meant my original plan of all of them rushing him would never work. Moreover even if we could get to an open area where I held the long range advantage, it still wouldn't matter, cause this guy could stop all arrows and kunai in mid air once they got within range of his Jutsu. Not to mention two of my comrades were injured. Mortally if the I didn't get them to a medic nin soon. There was just no way three gennin, and three academy students would have a shot at beating this guy. When I thought he was a Jounin are shot was slim at best but with this, There was just no way.

Baketsu's POV

Dead all of us are dead…unless, Would it work? Had enough been transferred when I struck him? It was our only shot I looked towards Suki and saw him nod at me. He was thinking the same thing.

"So which of you brats wants to die first I swear I'll do it nice and quick" I heard the sound nin say.

The moment of truth it was now, or never.

"None of us, Cause you'll die first"

Then my friends and I moved.

Normal POV

"A straight forward attack I expected you to learn by…what?" The nin said doubling over and grabbing his stomach in pain.

The three Academy drop outs were in him in seconds, Baketsu going for body shots while Hakachi delivered devastating blows the back of his head. Suki swung around the back and was Striking his kidneys with open palm hits.

"How…?" Fusho began but was silenced as the three teammates were back at his side.

"Clever little bitch." The enemy nin said. His tone coated in venom.

"I was wondering Why a member of the Hyuga clan was using heavy fist style, but now I see. You adapted it so every time you strike an opponent you leave a little residual chakra behind, so when the time comes you can make that chakra do damage to my chakra points without even needing to touch me."

'She can do that? Amazing.' Fusho thought.

"Ya Baketsu always lacked the flexibility needed for gentle fist style, and since here blood line is watered down, she could never see chakra points exactly. But with that style, she only needs to get close to one for it to work." Suki said while smirking.

"While that trick was impressive, it will only work once, and I think I should return the favor for the beating you just gave me." The ninja said.

But before he had a chance to do so a loud explosion shook the ground.

"Looks like my comrades have gone with plan B since I was taking so long. No matter, the village will still fall, every hidden village has made an alliance together to destroy Konoha.

"But…W-why?" Chikyu coughed out.

"Because you took in refugee Missing nin, every village has secrets they want to keep. Some of them are in the missing ninja you took in. We will do everything in our power to make sure no one gets the information from them." The sound nin growled.

"As much as I'd love to stay, but I have an invasion to help out with, so I'm afraid I'll have to end this quickly."

"I agree…Let's end this…Right now" Hakachi said, six tendrils of flame shot from his back and took the shape of legs, he raised himself up on four of these while the other two were in front of him. Two of the arms raised up and surged forward towards the enemy sound nin while all other ninjas in the room let kunais fly.

'Fuck, to many moving parts. I cant stop them all' The enemy nin said as he dove backward out the academy window.

"Chikyu, Hakachi. Stay here you're injured you'll only get in the way." Suki said

"Fuck that…you need us…right now…It's all for…one and one…for all…an all that shit." Replied Hakachi smiling,

*sigh* "Fine, Do you feel the same way Mizu?" She nodded in agreement. They all shared one last look then dove after the nin.

In the Hokage Tower

"Lord Hokage we are under assault by thousands of enemy forces on all sides."

"Thank you rabbit I gathered that" The Hokage sighed, this just wasn't his day.

"Damn it boss, how did you deal with it." Konohamaru mumbled under his breath.

"Ok gather all anbu not already fighting, we meet them head on."

"Yes lord Hokage." Rabbit was gone in a flash.

At the academy

The six of them were in a battle against the missing nin but no one could land a blow on him.

Fusho was back by the wall firing arrow after arrow hoping one would find there target, so far no luck.

Baketsu, Hakachi, and Chikyu were engaged in close range combat while Mizu and Suki were to Fushos left throwing kunai.

Baketsu charged at the man and tried to connect with right hook, the ninja stepped back, simultaneously dodging a kunai from his left, and Baketsu's fist. He lashed out with an open hand and grasped her wrist. Pivoting around one-hundred eighty degrees, he dragged her with him and threw here into the oncoming Chikyu. Hakachi up on four spider fire legs ran at the enemy nin. The enemy pivoted on the balls of his feet avoiding a sideways swipe. Then rushed into Hakachi's guard and grabbed the kunai sticking from his chest and turned slightly.

"AHHA!" Hakachi screamed in pain. His fire appendages disappeared as he drops to his knees.

'This is bad, were all way out of our league here, I guess I only got this one shot." Suki thought as he drew his cards.

The enemy nin turned toward the group and noticed Suki's deck.

"Ha Ha what are you gonna do, Give me a paper cut." The sound nin laughed.

"Ya, one hell of a paper cut" Muttered Suki as he pulled out a three of hearts, two of hearts, and three of diamond. Sorry for not using these earlier but there is still no guaranty they will work, I've never used them I only know what I've been told." Suki said while throwing the three of hearts to Mizu, and the two of hearts to Hakachi.

"Pull out the weapons." Suki said while glaring at the sound nin.

"You idiot if they do that they'll bleed out in minutes!" Chikyu screamed.

"Damn it just trust me ok." Suki hissed.

Mizu and Hakachi looked at one another, Hakachi looked down at the weapon in his chest.

"I…trust you…with my…Life." Hakachi said while grasping the handle of the blade.

"Don't…make me…regret it" He ripped the blade from his chest and blood poured from the now open hole. Mizu followed suit. The cards in there hands began to glow green with medical chakra, the sound of wind blowing through trees filled there ears.

"Wha-what?" Chikyu gasped as her sisters wounds healed before her eyes.

The sound nins eyes grow large "Medical chakra? H-how, your just a genin!"

"I have some talents" Suki said while smirking. He flicked his wrist and the three of diamonds flew towards the enemy ninja.

It froze 4 feet from the enemy. "Ha I told you I can freeze time within a twelve foot radius, you'll never even get close."

"It didn't need to get close." Suki smirked. A wild torrent of wind erupted from the face of the card . The wind circled the enemy and started slicing up his body.

The sound nin brought his arms up to cover his face 'Damn it, to much movement I can't stop all of it' He clenched his teeth as his torso got shredded. As quickly as it started it was over.

Suki collapsed to his knee in exhaustion. Hakachi who was on his knees facing the ninja, leaned back on his hands and flipped himself up, while delivering a kicking to the mans lower jaw. The enemy staggered back and Hakachi was back with his friends.

"Well it looks like your gonna get your ass kick." Hakachi said, his vicious smile and spider legs returning.

"Oh you think you got me beat? Well you have another thing coming!" The sound nin rushed at the six kids.

They all steeled themselves, this was going to be the fight of there life.

Atop the Hokage tower

Konohamaru was fighting close to sixteen enemy ninjas at once. He was wielding his grandfathers staff and fighting next to his wife of 30 years, Hanabi Hyuga, she ducked an enemy's kunai slash and Konohamaru slammed his staff into the ninjas skull, it split open and he slid from the roof. The husband and wife now stood back to back with close to forty jounin around them.

"Well it looks like they have reinforcements I think we can take them, but if one more shows up it might be trouble." The Hokage said joking with his wife.

"I guess I'll have to deal with that one then." She replied back smiling.

"Oh, You're fighting to?" He said smiling back, they shared a quick kiss then the fight began.

On The wall overlooking the village

Buildings and shops were already on fire, blood was spilling into the streets. This was the fall of Konoha the sand nin could feel it, he knew that they could feel it as well. Even with all the missing-nin Konoha had allowed into there home, they could never stand up to the might of every enemy village fighting them at once. This night would decide the fate of the world as everyone knew it, for better or worse.

The sand ninjas eyes reflected the rapidly spreading fires, he looked upon the death and destruction with a hard steel gaze.

"I did this, I have brought about the destruction of our brother village. I hope your satisfied Kazakage, I hope this is what you wished for. Because after this, I will rip your heart from your bloody chest." The ninja muttered under his breath.

I Chunin landed next to him and bowed his head. "General, we have seized control of the west of the village. It appears as if the are trying to make there last stand at the Hokage monument."

"How ironic, the symbol of how far this village has come, how the great leaders who led it into new ages of peace and prosperity. Now it will be where the village falls." The general said while rising from his crouched position.

"I will meet them head on in battle." The he said while still gazing at the burning village.

"B-but general you.." The man began but was cut off.

"I am a ninja of the village hidden among the sand, I will not order my men to do something that I don't have the guts to do myself. Unlike our pathetic kage." Muttering the last part to himself.

The ninja looked up at the general in awe. "O-of course general, I shall inform the men that you will be leading the charge."

"You do that, and tell them we move in ten minutes." The ninja nodded and left in a swirl of sand.

'This wasn't a battle it was a shameful massacre, I will give them a chance to dig themselves in to make up for my shameful tactics this night. But I will never be able to live with myself until I kill the man who ordered this attack.' The General thought to himself. 'That man, no that bastard will die.'

In suna

The Kazakage was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork. When a jounin came in.

"Kazakage, we received a war bird they have began the assault on Konoha about two hours ago."

The Kage looked up from his work, "Very good" He said while adjusting his large round glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. "I will final get my revenge on those weaklings for what they did to my master."

I wicked grin split his face and he began to laugh.

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. cliff hanger. Anyone know who it is? What you do? We'll fuck you then. No, but really I think anyone who knows the show could tell you who this guy is. But anyway next chapter will be up probably late Sunday. And like I said it's not a normal thing for me to update daily so don't get your hopes up I've just felt like writing recently.


	5. Lessons in pain

Naruto Next Gen: Scattered leaves

Chapter 5: Lessons in pain

'Pain, it's such a simple thing to grasp. As kids we learned this, but later in life we would rate that pain from one to ten. The problem with that is you can only compare it to what other pain you have felt in your life. So if you break your arm that's probably a ten right? But what if you fall off a five story building. That would also be painful, are those two things close to the same pain level? Hell no, there miles apart. But if the most pain you've ever had is stubbing your toe, breaking your hand seems unimaginably painful. But this, this was a ten. In the course of thirty minutes this guy had managed to break my arm, split my head open, crack three ribs, and hit my over a hundred times in less then a second. To add insult to injury we've only got a couple glancing blows on him. Damn it' Hakachi mussed to himself while sliding further down the wall he had his back to.

"Guys I think I'm starting to see his weakness." Suki said

"Oh good, your starting to see it, by the time he kills us, you'll know how to beat him. Maybe we can draw a note in our own blood to warn the people who fight him next." Hakachi replied sarcastically.

All of the academy students we're as bad, if not worse off then him.

"Ya asshole, I don't see you coming up with anything." Suki snapped back.

"Look, all I'm saying is the fire chakra in me is dwindling fast, When it runs out, I wont be able to do much."

"Wait, depending on what chakra hits you decides your ability?" Fusho asked.

Hakachi turned and glared at him. "Ya it does genius, you figure that one out by your self or did mommy help ya."

"No you idiot he's onto something, ok here's the plan." Suki stated while leaning in close.

Sound nin POV

'What are those brats whispering to each other? Doesn't matter this fight is done anyway I'll finish them off then move onto the invasion.' I looked up noticing some movement and saw the red haired punk who had given me so much trouble tonight was moving.

"Ha still got some fight left huh? Don't you learn, you can't even harm me"

"Your right we can't put a scratch on you, so I think its time I evened out the odds" The brat said while rushing me.

'Heh idiot I'll just…huh?' That other girl, the one with short green hair the call Chikyu was rushing through hand signs.

"That's the signs for earth river flow, so they want me to freeze him and get stuck well I'm not stupid." I jumped back and the girl completed the signs, then I noticed the attack had never been meant for me. The kid who absorbs chakra, shit! The attack slammed into his side and he was erased from view, but seconds later a huge Hercules beetle made of stone emerged still rushing me. I froze time and rushed up to him I punched about thirty times then let time flow normally. Then I saw my mistake, "Shit"

Normal POV

Earth Hakachi reached out and grabbed the enemy nin in a bear hug and showed no signs of letting go.

"Uh I got him. What was I supposed to do after this, He said in a childlike voice.

"Just don't let go" Suki said while rushing up to the two with all the others.

"Can do"

"Look I know this is not an honorable way to fight but you have left us no alternative, I'm sorry but were gonna kill you now" Fusho said.

Chikyu glared over at Fusho "Sorry? Your sorry? He nearly killed us all, he shot my sister through the chest with one of your arrows, fuck sorry I say we castrate him nice and slow."

"NO! We are not evil and neither is he, we had a job to do, so did he. If things had been different it might have been us doing the same thing to his village. We will slit his throat quick and painlessly." Baketsu said while pulling out a kunai.

"Ah how fucking sweet, the bitch has emotions. But your wrong, I am evil and If I'm going to die. I'll do it on my own terms, while bringing as many of you fuckers with me as possible!" The sound nin screamed While pulling a scroll out from his right pocket. He unraveled it with one hand then activated his time jutsu. 'If these brats are gonna kill me, I'll just use the boost from this sealed demon chakra and send them back in time before they were even born, that way they never existed and I live." He dug his nails into his palm and blood dripped down to the seal. In reality the man had never really stopped time, just slowed it down a whole lot. But now with the demonic chakra coursing through him, he focused like he never had and could feel it getting slower and slower. Then he felt it like a light tug, he had stopped time. But he wasn't done yet, he continued to focus and felt the pull get stronger and strong. It wasn't even a pull at this point it was like he had been yanked off balance and couldn't find equilibrium. Then he felt it like, being submerged in water. Time began to turn backward. The pull was getting stronger he could feel it within himself. Then the pain began. Like someone was grabbing his stomach an twisting. He looked down to see a bright red light pulsing from his stomach. 'Something's wrong, this isn't right, I can't stop it, it's to powerful.'

"NOOO!" He screamed. But it was to late it was spreading to his chest, then his throat. The last thing he ever saw were six horrified faces staring at him.

Hokage Tower

The roof was littered with corpses, and in the middle was the Hokage kneeling with sweat pouring from his face. He was exhausted after that fight. But his rest was cut short as an enemy ninja appeared before him.

"You here to finish me off, well then do it so I can be with my wife in eternity." Konohamaru said between ragged breaths.

The man looked down upon the kage then spoke. "I am truly sorry" Konohamaru looked at the enemy nin. "I would have loved to meet you in the field of battle, and prove who was better. This is not how any ninja should die. But I have my orders." The ninja said while unsheathing his katana.

"Don't we all." The weary Kage said as he stuck out his neck. "Don't we all."

The sand nin raised the bade to strike when an ominous red light washed over the town. All fighting stopped as everyone turned to the direction of the light.

The sands nins eyes were wide and he was shaking. "What was that evil power?"

"I don't know, I really have no clue."

Unknown place/With Hakachi

THIS was a ten. All Hakachi saw was red all around him, It felt like fire itself was reaching into him and pulling him apart bit by bit from the inside out. He thought he was screaming but he could hear no voice. The red light began to flash, fast at first. Almost as if it was still a solid light, then slower and slower. Till there were two seconds between intervals. Then there was nothing. Absolute blackness no pain no sound, just. Nothing.

…

…

…

"ugh" Hakachi moaned as he sat up. He was in a field, and he had returned to his normal self as well.

He surveyed the seen and saw nothing but a massive field of tall grass surrounded by forest.

'How did I arrive here? I remember the fight, grabbing the enemy nin then.' It came flooding back to him, the red light, the agonizing pain.

'But how did I get here?' He wondered to himself while rising up.

He looked into the sky and saw which way was east and began to walk that way.

Thirty minutes later found him jumping from limb to limb, still headed in an easterly direction.

Then he heard something, faint at first, but as he drew near he recognized it as Baketsu's screams. He dashed towards the sound and found her in the middle of a small clearing, writhing in pain and screaming. He was beside her in an instant cradling her head in his arms.

"Shh. It's ok, It'll be ok" His monotone voice said soothingly.

Her screaming dwindled down to a stop, and she dug her nails into Hakachi's back.

He scowled in pain, and picked her up bridal style then continued his run through the woods.

After another two hours of running Hakachi was exhausted.

'Damn it, I'm not gonna make it much further. I have to find place to rest.'

He dropped down from the tree line and looked for a suitable camp ground. Finding a large oak tree he set Baketsu down set about collecting fire wood.

Hour Time skip

Baketsu awoke to find Hakachi cooking some rabbit on a fire.

"Wha…Where are we?"

Hakachi turned to her, "Your awake. I thought you'd never wake up."

"Your avoiding the question, where are we?" She asked again.

"I have no clue, this isn't the forest around Konoha, and I've never been far outside the walls, so we could be anywhere."

"B-but how? We were just fighting that sound ninja."

"From when I found you it's been about four hours, how even knows how long I was unconscious."

"Then how did we get all the way out here?" She asked

"Yes, how did you get all the way out here?" A mysteries voice asked.

Both friends spun around to face the voice, and saw four rock nin looking at them. One older man, probably jounin, and three kids, most likely his genin pupils.

"We don't know, in fact where is here?" Responded Hakachi.

"Your on the outskirts of our village." One of the kids said.

"What date is it?" Baketsu asked.

"It's the fifth of may, year 126 A.V.F*." The jounin said while eyeing the battle worn kids.

Both Hakachi and Baketsu's eyes grew wide. "But, th-that's not possible." Baketsu said her voice shaking.

"Oh? And why is that?" The jounin wondered.

Hakachi responded while rubbing his temples. "Because, we're from 180 A.V.F."

The rock ninjas eyes all grew. "That's not possible." The jounin said.

"Ya she already said that." muttered Hakachi. 'What have we gotten our self into.'

A/N: I don't know what year Naruto lived in so I made one up. *A.V.F.= After Village Foundation.

If anyone actually knows the years please tell me so I can revise this. And as always thanks for reading. I don't think there'll be a chapter tomorrow but for sure one by this Wednesday.


End file.
